Interactive books are well known in the art. One example of such a book is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,098 (Doring), which discloses a sound illustrated book including sound record areas in the form of a spiral sound groove each associated with individual pages. Another such book is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,118 (Leonardi), which discloses a game using a book as an organized picture generating element, the book illustrating interaction between objects controlled by the players of the game. U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,576 (Thorsheim) discloses an educational book providing interaction between graphic information contained on reference elements rotatably attached to a base leaf and a second set of graphic information contained on apertured leaves, so that superimposition of an apertured leaf and a base leaf visually align the reference elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,512 (Burke) discloses an interactive instructive book which guides the reader, using consecutively arranged indicia, in the assembly of a puzzle which is provided separate from the book. U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,822 (Morris) discloses an interactive electronic game book having a plurality of pages, the plurality of pages forming a game board for a game and including graphic information and instructions for playing the game represented on the game board, and an electronic randomizer to indicate the instructions to be used in playing the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,107 (Gunter et al.) discloses a personalized interactive storybook and method of teaching a reader a desired behavioral pattern by using text accompanied by a likeness of the reader. U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,486 (Burrows et al.) discloses an interactive book having a mechanism for generating a plurality of sensory outputs corresponding to visual indicia on the page of a book.
None of these devices provide an innovative interactive book the pages of which have text and/or graphical illustrations and tracks or monorails for guiding a toy or figure along the page.